Waga Saishuu Bara
by The-beloved-companion
Summary: A friend of Kagome’s comes to visit, but when Buyo goes missing Souta asks the friend to help find him. By accident she falls into the well. The legend of whom she is swiftly becomes noticeable.
1. Profile

Title- Waga Saishuu Bara

Translation- My Last Rose

Writer- The Beloved Companion

Summary- A friend of Kagome's comes to visit, but when Buyo goes missing Souta asks the friend to help find him. By accident she falls into the well. The legend of whom she is swiftly becomes noticeable.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha!

--

Chapter one- Profile

--

Name- Umeko Uta

Gender-Female

DOB- 4/15/91

Location- Tokyo, Japan

Race- uknown

--

--

--Other Information--

Eye color- Her left eye is ocean blue, the right is a sparkling silver.

Skin tone- Ivory

Hair color- Periwinkle

Hair length- Down to her hips

Height- 5'1

Weight- 107 pounds

Her normal attire- Kimonos of many colors, depends on her mood.

Personality- She has many mood swings, but she is overly cautious about everything she does. She never cries and hardly smiles, but she has very good empathy. When someone feels something strongly (That is bad) she is there to help them. She loves everyone and everything, just some more than others.

Favorite saying- "Don't cry unless you're happy, because those tears you shed. Are the only ones worth shedding.."


	2. The me behind the mask

Title- Waga Saishuu Bara

Translation- My Last Rose

Writer- The Beloved Companion

Summary- A friend of Kagome's comes to visit, but when Buyo goes missing Souta asks the friend to help find him. By accident she falls into the well. The legend of whom she is swiftly becomes noticeable.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha!

--

Chapter two- The me behind the mask

--

Umeko was walking up the shrine steps when she saw Souta franticly looking for something. She walked up to him.

"Souta, what or whom are you looking for?"

"Buyo is missing and I have to find him, or mom will kill me. Will you help me?" Souta had a look of hope on his face.

Umeko shrugged, " Sure, I will start in the well house."

Souta grinned, "Okay but be careful Umi-chan!"

She looked blankly at the boy, then walked towards the well house. She shivered, the old well always gave her the creeps.

"Buyo… Buyo, you stupid fat cat, say something!" She knew he was in here, she felt his presence. But there was only silence.

Then suddenly, "MRROW!"

The cat frightened her into losing her balance and falling into the well. All she could do was scream as she fell.

It didn't hurt as she hit, It was soft actually…

"Wait a minute, Soft?"

She was at the bottom of the well at least she knew that. But when she looked up she freaked.

"There isn't a roof!" She screamed.

Demon's for miles could hear her, as well as the villagers close by.

She swiftly climbed up the vines and threw herself over the side.

"This is not the same place I was before. Where am I exactly?" She asked as she dusted herself off. And started walking. 'the one day I go straight to Kagome's house after school.' She thought as she stared at her uniform.

The uniform was a warm purple instead of the teal color of Kagome's.

She continued to walk until she heard a horrified scream, it made her instincts come to life. She ran towards the scream when she came upon the person whom screamed, her blood ran cold. Demons Shall not kill an innocent, it made others look bad.

The demon noticed Umeko and smirked, "A cute _little_ girl thinks she can fight me. Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings. For I only meant to harm your pride. Let's make this quick, I don't have all day." She used a soft feminine tone, so as to not scare the person she was about to save.

"Fine to _your_ death." The demon snarled.

Umeko was mad, no one had ever treated her like that.

The demon was attacking from the right. 'So predictable.' She said within her head. She dodged the demon easily. A sward almost out of nowhere appeared in her left hand, she did a swift Horizontal swipe and slit him directly in half. As quickly as the sward appeared, it was gone.

She ran over to the woman who was on the ground. "Are you okay miss?"

"I am well, you do not have any injuries do you?" The woman asked softly, not looking in Umeko's eyes.

"Do not ever bow before me, I am but a commoner. A traveler to be more precise." Umeko said quietly finally figuring out she was somewhere in the past.

"Do not be so modest, your kimono says differently." The woman said to her softly.

'When did I change?' She asked herself.

"I'm sorry, I normally travel but I changed so I could meet with a priestess. She was rumored to reside close by. I had not suspected to fight, for if I was I would have dressed for the occasion." Umeko bowed to the woman.

The woman turned starry eyed, " you must have heard of Priestess Kaede. She is in the village, please come with me." The woman started walking towards the village.

Umeko followed, but went along against her personality. She introduced herself first.

" By the way, my name is Umeko Uta." She said with an uneasy tone.

The woman smiled as she heard the uneasiness in Umeko's voice. " My name is Hanako."

"It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance Miss Hanako."

The rest of the short walk was silent. Neither wanted to talk anyway.

--Umeko's pov--

Once in the village people stared at me oddly. Although this wasn't new, it was still unexpected. Hanako lead me through the village and towards a small hut. Which we stopped in front of.

"Priestess Kaede is inside healing a few villagers who like me were attacked by demons." Hanako said as she walked away.

I slowly walked inside as the smell of poison hit my nose.

"Priestess Kaede?" I asked softly to receive her attention.

--Normal pov--

"Yes dear child, what is it you need?" Kaede asked not looking up.

"These men were poisoned, why are you not treating them for such?" Umeko asked, while staring at the mixed herbs.

Kaede finally looked up, a full blooded demoness was sitting here talking peacefully with her. "A demon such as yourself would willingly help me, a humble priestess."

Umeko looked at the woman with a serious look, "Why not? I am not hostile and have no plans on harming anyone here. I protect those whom need protected. I find it my duty, if you want I can heal them."

Kaede was shocked the girl was so _different_. "I have no poison healing herbs."

Umeko said only one thing and tried to keep it short, "I don't need any." Her whole body glowed and the room soon after. Everything looked renewed and refreshed. She even went as far as to heal the whole village. The sick, paralyzed, blinded, and the injured. The crops as well were renewed and ready for harvest.

"Priestess Kaede please check your eye." Umeko said slightly out of breath.

" It is fine my dear." Kaede said with a curious expression as she looked around the room.

"No not that one." Umeko sighed as she took the eye patch off Keade's new eye.

Keade was shocked, " You gave me my eye back."

"Yes Miss Keade. They are awakening."

As if on que the men woke up.

"Miss Keade, how long were we out?"

"About two hours before I got here. If my timing is correct." Ukmeko replied for the kind priestess.

The men were mere teenage boys, she soon figured out.

"By the way my, name is Umeko Uta." She said kindly, finally getting used to showing kindness.

"I amHideaki, it's a pleasure Uta-san." Hideaki replied while grabbing her hand, which was swiftly pulled away from him.

"I am sorry but I am one who does not like being touched." Umeko said with a bowed head.

Hideaki nodded in understanding.

"I am his younger brother Huyu. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." Huyu said with a bowed head.

Then both boys turned to Keade.

"How did you heal us so fast?"

As if on que Umeko passed out, once she hit the floor they all turned in panic.

--Three days later--

People from all over the village came to see her, all at different times of the day. But on this day she awoke.

"Ugh, that's what I get for using so much energy that I have not used in many years." She replied as she quickly got up and looked around the room. She was alone but she felt the other people about the village. So she got up and left the small hut in search of Keade.

She walked past a small hut that she figured had a family inside. She stopped as she heard a girl speak to her mother.

"But okasan, I can't live without you. Why are you going to leave me? No one likes orphans!" The girl was crying.

Umeko couldn't stand the girls tears, so she walked into the small hut.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I overheard your conversation." Umeko said with a bow of her head, then turned to the young girl. " have something to tell you that I learned by myself. I to am an orphan, but under different circumstances. My whole family was killed, but never once did I look back. Because I was told something from my mother that I will tell you."

The girl stopped crying and her mother had slight hope in her eyes.

Umeko sighed, "Don't cry unless you're happy, because those tears you shed. Are the only ones worth shedding."

The girl sniffled and looked at her mother with a smile.

"Please Uta-san, will you mother my daughter? I really do believe she may not make it on her own." The mother was hopeful, yet you could see the sorrow.

" I may, but I need to know why you are leaving." Umeko was very surprised.

"I leave today, I am going to be a servant to the northern lord." The mother was slightly saddened.

"I shall keep your daughter safe. Though they did inform everyone I am a traveler, did they not?" Umeko questioned, agreeing with the woman's choice of reasons. In this time, if the lords knew the servant had a daughter they to would become a servant.

"I did know of this and understand this as well. Take good care of my daughter, she means everything to me."

"As she will with me, I assure you." Umeko smiled, 'no longer shall I be alone.'

"Ruri, please accept her as your mother. You shall never be alone, Uta-san will take great care of you. I promise. I am no longer your mother, I am but a commoner by the name of Hana."

Ruri nodded and hugged Hana. She then went along side Umeko, who made her way out.

"Can I call you Oka-san?" Ruri asked slightly hurt while picking at her hands.

"Yes love you may." Umeko smiled and took hold of her daughters hand.

"Where are we going Okasan?" Ruri asked her new mother.

"We are going to see Keade-sama, to inform her of our departure." Umeko said with a sparking smile.

"Kay, Okasan!" Ruri was ecstatic her mother was _so_ nice and pretty.

After a bit they came across Keade talking with the village elder.

"She is a demon yes, she also healed this village. She has a kind heart, with a pure soul to match."

"May I speak to this demoness?" The elder was so cold about the subject.

"I'm sorry Keade-sama to interrupt such a interesting conversation, but I have recently taken on a daughter. How would one take on such a responsibility?" Umeko asked with a small knowing smile as Ruri giggled softly. "Oh I'm sorry sir, but could you not talk about someone without knowing them? I do not care for people who cannot speak about another to the said one's face, so get some honor and refrain from doing so."

The man was speechless, the demoness was something special.

"Do what you wish, just be sure the young one was well cared for."

"Of course. I will be on my way, I feel a powerful aura nearby, I plan on finding it and taking it down before anyone's life is taken." Umeko said softly.

"Mama (A.N. I changed it because it's easier to keep up with) what kind of demon are you?" Ruri didn't care that her mama was a demon or not, cause she was nice either way."

Umeko sighed. "Does anyone know of the husky legend?"

"We all do, it's a favorite story to this village. A demon who will save humans and demons alike and never once took anything back from them. The legend was never finished…." The elder was interrupted by Umeko.

"Because it never ended, I live this legend, this story, and will forevermore. It's like a curse, but I want you to hear it as it really is." Umeko took a deep breath and stared up on her version of the legend.

"I am no wolf,

Nor a dog.

I pull no bluff,

Nor lie at all.

I am hiding amongst you as the day fades grey.

I will not cry about the loneliness,

For it is all I have known.

I do not mope about my fate,

I do not have one.

I am in the background,

No life do I have.

I cannot die,

Nor can I live,

May be the fog will lift and I will be peaceful once again.

Though they do say wishful thinking ,

Will get you no where,

But please don't forget,

Without hope,

Without faith,

The world would truly be,

The land of grey."

--

Hello, I'm new and have never done this before. But I have been wanting to. Hope everyone likes it, the pairings are not really clear yet, but I will try soon.

Until next time,

The-Beloved-Companion

PS- Review, accepting flames and good reviews. Just need to know how I am doing and if this is any good or not.


	3. Ruri's profile

Well I thought it would be nice to know exactly what Ruri looked like. So I made her a profile.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha!

--Chapter 3- profile--

Name- Ruri

Gender- female

Age- Seven

--Other information--

Eye color- Light brown, almost a honey

Skin tone- Slightly darker than Umeko, but not by much

Hair color- A cappuccino

Hair length- About two inches below the shoulders.

Height- 3'9

Weight- 56 pounds

Normal attire- she was a villager and wore those types of clothes. But now, since she is with Umeko, she wears kimono's.

Personality- She has a energetic, but slightly sorrowful personality. She is cute and smiles all the time, you never know when she is serious. She is kind and forgiving.

Favorite quote- I never cried once with her. My mama is nice she even said she'd hold me if I cried.


	4. Saving her

Sorry It took so long to review. I just had a hard time thinking of what will happen next. He he, well let's get started!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha!

--Chapter-Saving her --

Everything around Umeko grew silent. Nothing made a sound nor movement. Then her little girl tugged on the sleeve of her blood red kimono.

"Mama, your clothes changed again."

"I know love, I know." Glad that the silence was broken, so they could get out of there, without more questions being asked.

Umeko bowed. "We shall take our leave." She straitened and then gave a soft calm look to Ruri. " Ruri we are leaving, is there anyone you want to give good-byes?"

Ruri shook her head. "I'm weird, no one really liked me."

" Love, I would say that it all gets better, which it truly does, but I must also say it gets worse before it gets better." Umeko must have had a far off look on her face, because everyone around her suddenly looked saddened. But she of course couldn't see it, plus she was way to far into the memory.

-- Flashback--

"Mama, where are we going! I can't save the man from death so we are leaving? Mama! I'm sorry it's all my fault!" Umeko was seven and just learning about her power.

Her mother sighed. "Honey I'm not going…" Her mother heard a loud crash and they both turned toward the sound.

A demon screamed at Umeko's mother, then attacked her.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR BRINGING TO LIFE THAT LEGEND!"

Umeko's mother signaled her to run out the back. At first she was very hesitant. Well at least until she saw her mother's lifeless eyes staring back at her. She ran as fast as she could, soon she was in the city.

There were people everywhere, they all gave her strange looks. Then a little girl came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome! What's your name?" Kagome asked with a small grin.

Umeko replied shyly. "I am Umeko, it's nice to meet you."

Kagome grabbed Umeko's hand and dragged off her to the park. "Let's pinky swear to be friends forever!"

Umeko looked at the outstretched pinky and smiled, she wrapped her pinky around Kagome's.

"You are my first friend!"

--End--

Umeko snapped out of her daze. "Come on love, let's go."

Ruri smiled. "Okay mama."

The village people said their good-byes, as Umeko and Ruri traveled though the village.

This was the first time she took notice at how small the village really was.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you trying to remember?" Ruri asked trying to soothe her mama.

"Honey it's what I did remember." Umeko took a deep breath, she would leave out the bad parts. "I remembered my first friend, the nice girl that I will never forget. No matter where I am, or who I'm with."

"Oh I bet she's real pretty, huh." Ruri said with starry eyes, trying to picture what the girl would look like.

"Yes she is indeed beautiful." Umeko said softly.

Then they heard it, a high pitch shrilly scream. A little girl's scream.

"Ruri I want you to stay close to me. I am going to save whoever that little girl is."

"Okay mama. Are you going to go full demon on them?"

"I won't let my beast go, but my aura and scent will release. Please stay safe."

Ruri nodded as they ran towards the sound.

A little girl with dark brown hair and extremely pale skin was screaming.

Umeko released her aura with a growl. "An innocent? You shall never harm another."

She waited to formulate an attack. She already knew that the demon would attack first.

It did but she drew her Love blade before he even got close to her (A.N.The blade appears when needed). A swift horizontal strike and the dragon crumbled to the ground. She turned to look at the girl, while doing this saw Ruri comforting her. Umeko walked over to the girls.

"Young one why so many tears?"

"Master jaken." The girl whimpered while pointing to the dying toad demon.

Umeko nodded and walked over to the toad and kneeled down beside him. Once she saw his wounds, she realized they were fatal. But she knew she would only be able to heal him so much, someone had already brought him back to life, trying so again would surely kill him. She channeled her power to flow through her like fluid, then she forced the healing part through the skin of her hands and into his small body.

She stopped where she thought was the safest, a short coma will keep him asleep so the healing process will quicken. After making sure he would be okay for the moment, she got up and walked back to the girls while carrying Jaken on a small cloud. Once near the girls she sat down.

"Mama?"

"Yes Ruri?"

"Are we going to stay with them until Jaken gets better?"

"Yes I must keep the two of them safe from other demons. Innocent lives should not be taken for the fun, it's not a respectable thing. Girls it is the night, sleep well."

The girls nodded and snuggled against the earth.

This made Umeko growl, the growl brought a cloud towards them. "Young ones, please use this cloud for sleeping it has a blanket on it. Please sleep gracefully, I bid you good night."

"Mama?"

"Yes Ruri?"

"Both Rin and I want a kiss good night."

Umeko sighed and walked over to the girls while whispering a soft tune.

"When she's criying on your shoulder  
And you just don't know what to say  
Just whisper softly in her ear  
That everything will be okay  


When she says her heart is broken  
And her soul feels so alone  
Just tell her that you love her  
Just tell her on the phone  
When you hear her breathe so gently  
And see tears fall from her face  
Wipe them one by one away  
Tell her everybody cries  
And soon she will look up at you  
And maybe start to smile  
And thank you for just being there  
Through all the painful while  
And you'll look down in her golden eyes  
And know just what to say...  
That on you she can depend and everything will be okay."

When she finished she saw the both of them asleep, so she kissed there foreheads and whispered a soft "good night."

She settled down to sleep lightly. Which really didn't happen, the only thing that did was her beast watched for threats while she slept.

-- three hours later--

Umeko was dead asleep, when Sesshoumaru showed up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin missed you!"

"Rin lower your voice." Sesshoumaru told her, he was technically staring at his young wards savior.

Both girls saw the look and walked far enough away so they could plan without the parent figures hearing them.

"Rin, we should get them together and have a full family again." Ruri whispered.

"I agree, we should. But how?" Rin asked while looking at the direction of the camp(A.N.Rin only talks in third person when around adults, but really acts like her age around other kids).

" I have a plan." Ruri Said while whispering into Rin's ear the whole plan.

--

Hey it's me again, sorry it's not as long as the last. I wanted to show a little of Umeko's past. I figured that this also was the best spot to end it. Hope you all like it. Please review!

Love you all dearly,

The-Beloved-Companion

PS. Thank you HallowEmotion for making this a fave, I also would like to thank Sakura999 for the review.


End file.
